


Yorktown 2.0

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [23]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "Gilbert", Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Le révosquad dans la neige, Puns about history, poly!Alex mais c'est juste mentionné
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Aucun d'eux ne savait comment cette bataille avait commencé. Toujours est-il qu'ils se retrouvaient à se battre à coup de boules de neige, comme des enfants, au milieu de parc désert.Et pas de quartier.





	Yorktown 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Et dernière fanfiction de ce calendrier !  
> On revient aux fondamentaux avec un squad que j'aimerais jusqu'au bout qui se bat dans la neige, et je trouve que c'est une belle manière de terminer ce calendrier de ships. Merci de toutes vos propositions, en espérant que ça vous aura plu !  
> Squad proposé par ma merveilleuse MerleDuNoir <3  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- ÇA C'EST POUR NOUS AVOIR PRIS LE QUÉBEC !  
Alex et John se baissèrent d'un seul geste pour éviter la boule de neige lancée par Lafayette, alors qu'Hamilton rétorquait sur le même ton :  
\- Mais c'est les anglais ça, on en a jamais voulu de ta région !  
\- Vous êtes une ancienne colonie, ça revient au même !  
\- C'est sûr que vous, les Français, vous vous y connaissez en colonies !  
Une boule de neige en plein visage rabattit définitivement le clapet d'Alex, qui tomba au sol sous le choc, alors que John en renvoyait une dans la foulée - et vu le cri de surprise qu'il entendit, il avait réussi à viser à Hercules.  
\- Rappelle-moi comment tout ça a commencé ? demanda ce dernier à son petit-ami, qui leur préparait des munitions.  
\- Aucune idée, répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence, mais il est hors de question qu'on perde face à Hamilton.  
Et sur cette phrase, le français envoya une boule de neige en plein sur Laurens avec un petit rire satisfait.  
\- EH ON NE TOUCHE PAS A MON PETIT-COPAIN ! cria Alex en ripostant violemment.  
\- Lequel ?  
\- Gilbert, je t'emmerde.  
Allongé dans la neige, John ferma les yeux et ne retint pas le rire qui franchit ses lèvres. Cette bataille était loin d'être terminée.


End file.
